You Can Crush
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: Brittany has a crush on Alvin, but is too afraid to admit to afraid to admit it to him. What will happen if she said it to him by accident?
1. Chapter 1

You Can Crush

Ch 1

"I Think I like Him"

**Summary: Brittany has a crush on Alvin, but is too afraid to admit to afraid to admit it to him. What will happen if she said it to him by accident? He also has a girlfriend.**

High school I'm in my sophomore year in Thomas Jefferson High School. Excuse me I should introduce myself I'm Brittany Miller the lead singer of The Chipettes. This also may sound a little surprising but I have a crush on the lead singer of The Chipmunks and he's also my best friend.

I've had a crush on him ever since I first laid my eyes on him. There's a problem he already have a girlfriend named Samantha. Oh, how I hate that girl she's also playing him with a softball player Jake Thomas a.k.a JT. I just hope that he'll just break up with that two-timing cheating bitch and know how I really feel about him.

That's probably never going to happen he probably don't even feel the same. I don't want to make our friendship seem so awkward or end up hating each other again, we're starting to get along than we did when we were kids, I don't want to ruin it because of my feelings for him. So I'm probably going to keep this as a secret until the day I die.


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Crush

Ch. 2

"The Girlfriend"

**Brittany's POV**

I was walking down the hallway to my locker. Then Samantha came, while I was taking books out of my locker.

I glared at her until she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just taking my books out of my locker. Staring at a hideous looking evil demon." I said to her while walking away.

She said, "Get over yourself Brittany. You're just jealous because I actually beaded you in something. You're also jealous of me because I have Alvin and you don't."

I laughed at that comment even though it was true, "You think that I'm jealous of you. Please, why would I be jealous of a slut like you? You're the one that slept with the entire basketball team but him. Then you're only with him because of the fame and the money. You don't think that I know that you're cheating on him. Well I do. Let me tell you something prima Donna if you wanna stoop that low and use him like you are then you will have a major problem with me! Besides he believes me before you anyways!"

She laughed, "If you think that you can convince your best friend that I'm cheating on him. Then go ahead and try! I'll probably dump him before you tell him anyways! He's my man Brittany I can do the hell I want to. There's nothing you can do about it."

With that she flipped her hair and walked away. Out of nowhere Jeanette came over to me. "Oh hey Jeanette. Where's Simon?"

She said.

"Oh he's with the others in the corridor. I just came looking for you. What was all of that about with the devil child?"

I laughed. You see she isn't a big fan of Samantha either, "Oh I just told her if she does get caught cheating on him. He'll dump her and when he does I'm going to have to deal with her."

"I don't get it Brittany. You like him. It's sort of obvious, why don't you just go and tell him. So we don't have to see her anymore."

I sighed, "I told you before Jeanette I'm not telling him because I don't want to ruin our friendship. That's all. No more about this. Can you just drop it?"

**Jeanette's POV**

We were at the corridor with everybody else. I sat on the bench where Simon was. He shook his head while we were looking at Alvin and Brittany.

He said, "This is just ridiculous isn't it!"

"Yes, I know. You know them they're just too stubborn to do or say anything." I said while looking at them.

He looked at me, "You know something don't you?"

"No I don't." I said when looked at him in the eyes.

He said, "Jean, I know you too well. I think you do know something. Will you just tell me? I'm your boyfriend."

Well I'm sorry Brittany, but I just can't hold it any longer. "Simon, Brittany likes Alvin. Like him, like him. Eleanor and I made a promise to her that we wouldn't tell anyone."

"I have a little secret too. Alvin said that he is planning on dumping Samantha for Brittany." He said.

I looked at him, "Really? When?"

"If I knew I would tell you. But I don't know. I hope soon." He said to me.

Then the bell rang, "Come on. We have to go to class." I grabbed his hand when we walked down the hallway.

On the way I kept thinking, "_I hope Brittany knows what she's doing?"_

**AN: That's Chapter 2 I hoped you guys and gals liked it. Don't worry Chapter 3 will be on it's way! You guys know what to do. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

You Can Crush

Ch 3

"The Girlfriend pt. 2"

**Brittany's POV**

I was in class talking to my friends Amanda and Chloe. We had a substitute teacher, so I didn't do anything. Then I heard Samantha and her crew talking about you know who.

"Oh, my gosh! That bracelet looks so beautiful! I can't believe he bought you that. It's so gorgeous." One of friends told her.

I was eavesdropping into their conversation, wasn't listening to the conversation my friends were having.

Another one of her friends chimed in, "I bet he buys you a lot of expensive stuff for you just like that."

"Yeah, he gave it to me on our one month anniversary. I can't believe I have a rich man like that holindg me in his arms." She said.

Brittany's mouth dropped, and thought, '_I can't believe that little bitch. Well actually I can believe it. If only I could tell Alvin that she's cheating on him and using him. Even though I just heard it. I have to have proof first even though I saw that she was cheating on him with my eyes. I still need proof.'_

**Nobody's POV**

Samantha was writing a note she gave it to one of her friends. She didn't feel like getting up. The note was sent to J.T, the softball captain. He was reading it and the note said:

_Dear Jake,_

_Meet me at the dugout after school. I just can't wait for more of your loving that you showed me on Friday and Saturday night. We have to be careful I don't want Alvin to find out. I think his 'friend' Brittany knows something too. So try not to run into anybody that you know after school._

_-Samantha_

He looked towards Samantha's direction and nodded his head for a yes about going to the dugout. He tried to through the note in the trashcan but it landed on the floor.

One of his friends said, "No wonder you're on the softball team dude. You can't even through a simple paper in the trashcan." He rolled his eyes at him.

**Brittany's POV**

I was glad that class was over it was boring. I was on my way out until I stepped on a piece of paper. It was about Jake and Samantha. I knew because it was in her hand writing and her name was at the bottom of the paper.

So I put the note inside my jeans pocket and went to my locker. School was almost over so I decided to get my cheerleading stuff out of my locker, since we have practice right after school.

(It was basketball season not softball season. Even though it was just around the corner.)

Alvin came by me. "Hey Britt, do wanna hang out after practice today?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet at? 'Cause I have cheerleading practice after school today." I said.

He replied, "Um, meet me at the front of the school."

Then Samantha came towards us she dreamily said, "Hi, Alvin." While batting her eyelashes.

She turned to me, "Hey, Brittany." She was in total disgust when she said that to me.

"Listen Alvin I can't hang out after school today." She said.

He secretly rolled his eyes, I giggled quietly when he did that, "Okay, I was going to hang out with Brittany today. If you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course not. I have other plans. See you tomorrow." Then she kissed him.

I wanted to break down in tears when I saw his lips against hers. I tried to hold them until I could get to the locker room, where no one could see me.

"So, um, after school right?" He asked again.

I replied, "Yeah, of course. I'll see you later." He walked towards the gym and so did I. But I went to the other direction, to the girls locker room.

I started crying because I just can't take it anymore. Seeing him with that hoe just pulls me apart.

Then the doors opened it was Jeanette. (**AN: Jeanette is also a cheerleader. Because Brittany said that she needs to be a little more involved.)**

"Brittany what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jeanette I can't take it anymore. I just love him so much. He means more to me than just my best friend. Seeing him with her just brings me down all of the time. I just can't tell him that he'll hate me or doesn't want to be bothered with me anymore! The worst part is she's cheating on him and using him for the fame and the money! Just help me I don't know what to do anymore!"

I was still crying my eyes out while Jeanette was hugging me. She gave me some paper towels.

"C'mon Britt. He's just to blind to see that he already have someone that was right for him all along."

I smiled, "Thanks Jean. Hey, I also have proof that Samantha is cheating him. Check out this note."

She looked at the note, "Oh my God. They're freaks."

"I know. You think they'll actually do it in the dugout?" She asked.

I replied, "No, the dugout is just a place where they said that they will meet. I don't think that actually do it there. Besides it's out in the open too. I don't think that they're that freaky. C'mon lets get outside."


	4. Chapter 4

You Can Crush

Ch. 4

"The Truth is Revealed, the break-up, and the Hook-UP"

**Brittany's POV**

I walked out of the school and Alvin was standing at the front of steps waiting for me. My thoughts were sort of on that letter Samantha wrote. I kept thinking, '_He deserves someone better than her. Do you think I should tell him the real truth about Samantha?' _

My thoughts were interrupted when he asked, "Brittany are you ok? You seem kind of quiet."

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." '_Tell him now.' _ My conscious was bothering me. So I think I'm going to tell him.

"Alvin you're probably not going to believe this but…" _'Will you stop stalling and just tell him the truth about his so-called girlfriend.'_

He said, "That I'm not going to believe what?"

I sighed, "That Samantha is cheating on you."

"Here I thought thinking that you were never going to tell me." He said.

I was shocked and I asked him, "You mean you knew?"

"There is a funny thing about notes. Especially when you were running down the hallway so fast that it fell out of your jean pocket." '_I guess I didn't put in the pocket deep enough to let it fall.'_

I blushed, "Oh that. Well I was going to show it to you for proof that Samantha was cheating on you. So what are you going to do about her now?"

"What else than just dump the girl. I can't let her keep on cheating on me like she was going to have two guys. Let one be her boy toy and use the other one as her ATM."

'_He didn't seem like he was hurt either. He was probably planning on dumping her himself.'_

We were finally at his house and he used his key to open the front door. Simon and Jeanette were in the living room watching movies. I went in there for a moment, while Alvin was in the kitchen.

I said,

"Hey, you guys." Jeanette turned to me and said, "Hey Britt. So did you tell him?"

I sighed, "Actually he figured it out, because the note fell out pocket when we were in the gym. You know the locker room and the gym are for some reasons are separated into one big hallway."

"Yeah that's true." She said

Simon said, "I knew that Samantha was a cheater from the beginning. Didn't I tell you that the first day Alvin bought her home?"

"Uh-uh but he didn't listen to you." Jeanette said.

Simon said, "It's Alvin. He never listens."

I laughed, "Maybe he doesn't listen to you Simon. You're his younger brother of course he wouldn't listen to you."

"Whatever. As long as we won't have to see her around here anymore, I'm good." He crossed his arms and went back to the movie.

'_That boy is crazy.' _I thought

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Alvin's POV**

I was heading over to Samantha's locker and she was making out with J.T. I came in at a perfect time. So I tapped on her shoulder and she was of course surprised to see me because of what I just saw.

"Alvin, this isn't what it looks like. I-I-.." She was trying to come up with an excuse but I caught her red-handed.

I looked at her, "Oh cut the crap Samantha! You can't play innocent with me anymore; because I already have proof that someone gave to me that you were sleeping around with J.T."

"Who gave you that?! I mean that's not mine." She said.

I asked her this question, "Really? Then why is your name at the bottom of this note"

She thought for a moment. "It's Brittany's. You know she only gave it to you just to break us up."

I laughed at that, "Now why in the world would she want to go and copy off your handwriting and give me the note?"

"I don't know. Jealousy maybe. I mean do you know how many guys want me at this school?"

J.T looked at her, "You know what? I'm done with you Sam. I'm out of here!" He walked away into the crowd.

"No J.T WAIT!" she yelled.

I looked at her again, "Wow! You're going to be dumped twice in one day, because WERE OVER! Don't call me! Don't text me! Don't even try to talk to me! Because we are no more!"

Now that I took care of that, I'm single ad I've got my eye on a special girl. Someone who I've known for years. You guessed it Brittany Miller; I've been thinking about her a lot lately even when I _**was**_ going out with Samantha.

I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight even if I did just broke up with someone. She's someone that I can trust more. So I hope that she'll say yes.

**Brittany's POV**

It was the last period of the day. Thank you God! But it's most boring class I have! '_C'mon bell just a few more seconds.' _ The bell finally rang and the whole class went out of the door. I was heading for my locker took my homework then went right for the front door. We didn't have cheerleading practice today because practice was cancelled. So I could go on home.

I opened the front door to the house and went inside and went upstairs to my room. Then the phone rang and it was Alvin.

'Hello' I said.

'Hey Brittany. Listen when you have the time can you come down to the park I want to ask you something.'

'Sure, I'll see you down there.'

'Okay. See ya!'

I've finally finished the homework. (That I hated doing by the way.)

I went downstairs and said to Miss. Miller, "Miss. Miller I'm going out."

"Okay dear, just answer your phone when I call you when dinner is ready." I was out the door. "Okay!"

I started walking down toward the park. It was just a 10 minute walk from here or even shorter. I sat on a bench until Alvin came. While I was sitting down a pair of hands covered my eyes.

I laughed, "Alvin stop. I know that it's you." As I threw his hands down from over my eyes.

'So what did you wanted to ask that you couldn't ask me over the phone?" I asked him.

He sighed and said, "Britt, even when I was with Samantha for some reason I always kept thinking about you. I know the reason why now because I like you more than a friend."

'_Did he just said what I think he just said? He just said he liked me more than a friend._ _Even when he was with Samantha?'_

"Really?" I asked him as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, so Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?"

So will she say yes or no? It's a cliffhanger! LOL! Please review! It would mean a lot! Thank U!


End file.
